User talk:HumboldtLycanthrope
Archive 1 · Archive 2 · Archive 3 · Archive 4 · Archive 5 · Archive 6 · Archive 7 Hit the " New Section" button when you want to leave a message, and sign your posts with the four tildes (~~~~). ---- RE: It's all archived :) Best of luck with the book, I know I'd publish you if it was my decision lol. Your son sounds far cooler than I would have been at that age. Things are going alright over here, yeah. I've just read the Godfather (finally) and I'm about to start reading Words by Sartre, which should be interesting. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:47, May 3, 2016 (UTC) New Poop Hey, old timer. Saw that message about you trying to get your novel published. That's awesome, brother. I really hope that works out for ya. I'll definitely be first in line to buy a signed copy. I expect the pages to be stained with piss and blood. Anyway, I just put up the sequel to Ned the Nihilist, and thought you might wanna check it out sometime when you're bored. It's called Verner the Vigilante: A Disturbingly Delicious Diatribe. I stepped things up a bit, perhaps too much, but hopefully it lands right. Feel free to hate it. Hope all is well on your end. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 12:00, May 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: I understand haha. And I think you may have misunderstood. I haven't finished any novels, I've only started writing some. But i've been focusing more on one than the other, so right now it's only one. By the way, I read your story Bubblegum Cigarettes and it was very real. It was scary because of the fact that it could happen. Kudos! I also know that you are working on your own novel. How's that going along? glad to see you're still alive! Supersatan25 (talk) 20:13, May 10, 2016 (UTC) re: 666 Are people still contributing to that? It says it's been archived, and I don't wanna get in trouble if I think of something fun to post. Thanks for the invite in any case!--Mikemacdee (talk) 12:46, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :The blog isn't locked or anything. We only tend to enforce the archive rule (no commenting on old blogs/forum posts) when the issue has long since been resolved (a user commenting on on old forum post about whether or not we should keep or delete JtK for example) or the contest is complete (Like Blacknumber1's contest). As it's still ongoing, there really isn't anything restricting people from commenting. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:22, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Easy Rider Hello, how are you? Long time, no talk, chap, how's it been going? I've heard you've been writing stuff elsewhere, (and optionally good stuff (just kidding my brother)) which is really awesome—mind sharing a link with a lost fan? I came for three reasons; an orgasm (easy joke,) even easier and nastier jokes, and a road trip. I miss saying stupid things and being fucked up and doing fucked up shit with you, so I wondered if I could have any more of that NSFW humor from your part, because you know I love it so much. But more importantly, and the one real reason why I'm squatting your message wall, other than getting news, is because of events that may happen soon. (if not cancelled by political events; looking at you, French totalitarianism and Trump's Muslim shutdown) One of my father's dreams was to visit the United States (more specifically, ride US Route 66 in a motorbike,) and this may be happening in a few years, the time to plan the trip and make enough savings. He wanted to do it with his father but health and family and work issues interrupted and put it to rest for a while, (I wasn't even born) so after a lot of familial prejudice and reflection, we've started planning it again. And the reason why I'm talking to you about this personal shit is because I've redrawn the entire itinerary. We'll send the bikes to New York, fly there ourselves with our luggage, and then take the coast all the way to Florida, then go back up to Illinois (lots of shit we'd like to see,) and take the US Route 66 all the way to our final destination, California. And I thought, I just slightly thought, that since we're gonna stay there for a month, and travel through the entire nation, we'd probably need some advice. We don't completely understand US culture, and we don't know what would be good to see or experience, as well as do. We don't know which hospitals are good, we don't even know how healthcare works, we don't know which numbers to call in cases of emergencies (we know 911 but that's not the only one innit) and we want to see the US has the real inhabitant would see it. We're not into the whole touristic bullshit and extravaganza (if that was the case we would move from France) and we'd like to understand how you, for example, live the life, and what is the American lifestyle. (aside from Wolf Dogs and ketchup 'f course) And don't even get me started, because you made me want to see your town, now. I don't care about being gunned down, I'm sure it'll be worth it! So yeah, basically, what should we know before we go there, and are you excited as much as I am to do some fucked up shit? (even though you surely didn't wait for me to do that, you traita', mate) Anyway, have a great day, take good care, and see you around, FrenchTouch (talk). PS: I just noticed, I've been on this wiki for longer than Banning and you, which I really didn't expect -- where is my Old Farts' Club card, man! Think all the time you need, man, I appreciate that you take that seriously (even though that goes against nature.) Yes, it'll clock at a little less than 90 hours, which is colossal, but hey, that'll be a nice experience. I dig everything mate, you know me—I've heard of these books and wanted to look them up some time soon, but since you recommend them, I'll get them as soon as I can, because I have a problem with books, I think it's a disease or something. Hey, that seems like a nice place, plus you know everything there better than me, so it's not like I could say "well actually let's go Johnny's Homemade Burgers." FrenchTouch (talk) The biker attitude is a family gene since motorcycles exist, dog, and if it goes the same for you I think we'll have yet one more thing in common. (Hive mind is real, I tell you, real) We thought about that, the US Route 66 has been said to be relatively calm, but the rest will probably be hell, after all, big cities are very populated in glorious 'Murica—but as you said it, this doesn't stop us; Johnny B. Goode is our role model here. You sure Kerouac wasn't writing about us? I think we can win a lawsuit here; seriously though, the perspective seems very nice, I'd be glad to know more about the dude. Speaing of artists, I've done Chris a little bit of publicity over at the French wikis and to some of my real-life friends, they seem to enjoy it. I'm pretty chaotic, but not suicidal, so I'll probably check them out during the late spring of some year, because it sounds amazing. Thanks a lot, and I'll update you with more... Uh... Updates on the trip's progression. Though it'd be sad to start a bar fight over who pays for the first round, wou'dn't it? We're coming to squat your country so that's the least we could do. Again, have a great day, and... Do svidaniya, otherworlder brother. FrenchTouch (talk) Some enlightenment Hey Humby, I've brought you this and this . What do you think? RuckusQuantum 16:03, May 17, 2016 (UTC) : Fixed. : RuckusQuantum 17:03, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Wat Up? Hey, mate. Just went and read your story Bubblegum Cigarettes. It was awesome that, even though it wasn't a horror story, you still managed to give it your specific controversial atmosphere. The "p*ssy hole" line was just demented. How are things going for you? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:32, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Sounds nice. Not much going on here either. Not much on books of the moment, but I plan on watching old horror movies considered classics. Two nights ago I watched Hellraiser. It was pretty good beside the crappy light effects and that upside-down monster. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 12:31, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long to get back. Out of the ones you mentioned, I truly liked An American Werewolf in London, The Howling (having a soft spot for them fanged beasts), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The Hills Have Eyes (which makes me nostalgic about Wes Craven) and House of 1000 Corpses. Haven't seen Slither or The Devil's Reject yet. But my favourite on has to be The Thing. Fuck critics, the gore was awesome. I remember a theory that said Childs might've been the thing in the end because you can't see his breath in the snow. Nasty shit. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:41, May 28, 2016 (UTC) As always Thanks man, you really know how to cheer a girl up. I've been a mess. As always, its been great to hear from you. Rainboh (talk) 22:54, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Re: Ya Hecho! Unlocked the page for you. Let me know and I can lock it when you're done. As for getting drunk in San Fran, hopefully in the classiest alley with Four Lokos (we'd have to invite Jay to make it a play on words), I'm currently visiting family so the next time I have enough plata means it's quite a ways off. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:40, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :I locked it back up. Just like Hemingway's drink of choice was (falsely) believed to be the mojito, ours can be the infamous Four Loko... until it rots our teeth out of our heads and sloughs out our insides after a single sip. As for robo-tripping, that's a bit too high class for me (put away your monocle), I'll stick to Jenkem and krocodil. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:15, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I'll definitely give it a read. Looks like an interesting site. As for Camus, he just fucking appeared again. The real absurdist bastard! Jay Ten (talk) 21:20, June 3, 2016 (UTC) What's all the fuss about? Dude, I'm not trying to have the last word. I specifically said talk to me on my talk page. I actually was looking forward to this, as I thought it would be a good chance to learn a thing or two from a writer I greatly admire. The comments section on a story page is there for, you know, comments about the story. It is literally against the rules to talk about other stuff on the comments section. Therefore, I suggested we take this discussion to our talk pages. I'm not an administrator, but I've read the rules and it is one of my jobs as a moderator to see them applied (literally, it is). I don't understand why you are making such a big deal out of it. I also don't understand why you are personally attacking me. We have different opinions, you said yours and I said mine. Coincidentally, they were polar opposites. So what? I don't understand how is this a problem. Honestly, I find it baffling (and saddening) how low you fall to throw dirt on me. "barely able to was; she was that sick". I made a typo. Instead of "walk" I wrote "was" and you responded before I could edit it so I left it as is. Is a typo that big of a deal? Also, the "You gave too many names about drug substances" is perfectly legitimate critisicm (especially since the names were of the same drug). I have almost no knowledge of chemistry and the drug/substance names or whatever confused me. If I remember correctly, you didn't even use them in a dialogue, you just mentioned them in the narrating (so it wasn't for character flavor). So, as a reader, I had to tell you that I found it confusing and distracting. Do you not want a reviewer to let you know of his feelings? I was confused, I let you know. That's how feedback works, buddy. The same goes for "it wasn't that creepy/scary/suspenseful". A vague feedback, but feedback nevertheless. I'm not getting payed to review stories, so excuse me if I don't put 100% into it. I can't believe that I have to explain all these. I remember you before the high-profile classes. And the badass motherfucker I remember would never attack the creepypasta genre the way you did nor would he basically say stuff like "do it this way or it's wrong". You used to applaud diversity and uniqueness in stories, yet after your classes you are basically saying that you must follow traditions. Here now, your chance to have the last word. Cheers. MrDupin (talk) 16:36, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Interview I'd just add onto the original interview (maybe put a headline to denote an addition) as an addendum rather than completely doing another interview as that might open up the door to re-interviewing authors who have already been interviewed and if we manage to get the WL started back up, I'd rather we focused on new authors rather than returning to the previously interviewed ones. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:59, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :It'd still get it attention and as blog commenting rules is basically admin-enforced, I really don't see mush issue with condensing it in one area for easy reading. Instead of opening the doors to "Slimebeast Interview #2", "Bogleech Interview Part 2", etc. wouldn't it be easier to keep it in a place where people can read it side-by-side (where it'd still be bumped to the top of the staff blog section.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:11, June 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Paul Tremblay is one of the coolest and awesomest authors I've read, so you reviewing the early draft of his upcoming work - Disappearance at Devil's Rock, was it?... certainly has a very professional book cover - and interviewing him once again (a great addition to the Cultured Vultures' exclusive interview) is something I do ''envy intensely. Lol, I've never been this envious in my life; '''makes me want to kill you'. ::But seriously, you working with Paul Tremblay is already great news for me and the rest of the wiki. Your interview with him was actually the one that introduced me to Tremblay and his dark, morbidly fantastic novels, so a second part of the interview (something like Interview #8.5) would be welcomed with open arms. I want to hear you two twisted-minded folks talk about writing and creepy and random shit again. I'll keep my eyes peeled for this possible re-interview. ::And hey, IMO you are the one who deserves an interview. I think I can interview you, really, ::RuckusQuantum 11:40, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :::I wish Paul Tremblay the best of luck with his new novel. The issue is that we're trying to focus on new interviewees and get the lounge started up again. This would just open the door to re-interviews of the same people as what author has really been stagnant since their interview. Slimebeast has founded an entirely new website dedicated to creepypastas, Bogleech's Mortasheen project is off the ground and nearing completion, Mikemacdee has his own novel and comic series coming out, hell, even I'm in the process of putting a novella up on Amazon. Instead we're trying to focus on authors who deserve a bit of the limelight and may have new insight for authors who are beginning rather than repeating interviews. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:35, June 13, 2016 (UTC)